The problem of controlling pests, particularly insects such as flies and mosquitoes, is very well known and has been extensively studied. Hence, numerous pest control techniques have been developed, some of which have been successful, and others which have not been successful. Even today, the search for successful new and improved pest control techniques continues.
Existing fly control techniques typically rely on fly lights and glue products disposed in areas where insects congregate. However, these techniques are not completely effective. Furthermore, while simply disposing fly bait around areas frequented by humans or animals is one option, given the usual toxicity of the given insect control product, this is not the best option. In sum, new pest control techniques are needed, which are not only more effective, but also which can safely be used around humans and animals.